Dragon Rider Rurouni
by UNCHAINED BEAST
Summary: Kenshin discovers a mysterious stone in a private place only he knows. The stone brings a dragon hatchling, and the next thing he knows, he is taking care of it and hiding it from everybody!Can Kenshin handle being a Dragon Rider?
1. Discovery

Dragon Rider Rurouni

Discovery

Hey there peoples! This is me first story evahapplause! OMFG I am sooo happy! Dragon Rider Rurouni is sorta a Xover between Eragon and our favorite series RuroKen (except with no characters from Eragon). My, my, I am sooo excited I gonna write it right now! I promise to update everyday! Dragon's honor!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the dragon.

_The songs of the dead are the lamentations of the living_, thought Kenshin after thinking what happened after he defeated Makoto Shishio. He had plenty to think about while he was wounded and bedridden, despite his protests. Kaoru Kamyia had hardly left his side out of concern for his health. Megumi had said it was a miracle he was even alive, having half of his shoulder chewed to bloody jagged pieces of flesh. The burn on his chest was healing well, the medicine cream Megumi put on worked wonders. Kenshin also had plenty of time to ponder about other things, like the events leading up to his stay at the Kamiya Dojo, to his escapade to Kyoto. _Hardly an escapade_, Kenshin thought with a twitch, _I barely got out alive and Saito..._Kenshin did not want to think about that Mibu wolf at that moment, finishing the task of doing the laundry (A.N. he was doing laundry all this time). "Done", he murmured as he rolled his sleeves back down, feeling a light breeze tease his crimson locks slightly. Kenshin sighed, and decided he felt restless and needed a walk. Kaoru had a beginners class to teach and Yahiko was helping her. _Their relationship has been improving_, Kenshin noticed with a grin. There was certainly less yelling and chasing around the dojo, and Yahiko showed up at more lessons. The kid is hardly ever not busy, cleaning the dojo, training, and working at the Akabeko. The extra worked had shaved him of all excess baby fat, and was starting to develop a recognizable build.

As Kenshin walked out onto the street, very few civilians were on the streets, as it was late afternoon and most people had already done their shopping, but Kenshin wasn't heading to the city. He knew a path into the forest that hid a small hot spring. He never has a chance to explore its waters until today, so he made sure he wasn't followed into the forest, a rather instinctive action for a man a lot of people wanted dead and buried. Or maybe it was because he was a little paranoid. Could he help it, a man that was once a bloodthirsty monster that hunted from the shadows? By now, Kenshin had reached the hidden onsen. He stripped himself of restricting garments and jumped in. It was surprisingly deep, even for an onsen. The steaming water went up to his neck. As far as his feet could tell, the bottom was strewn with random rocks and pebbles smooth enough to walk on without difficulty, he could clearly see to the bottom of the crystal clear water. It was if this place was made just for him, and only him. Kenshin took a deep breath and dove under the liquid crystal depths. He felt so free, unshackled from the troubles from the mortal world above. Then, about ten feet away, something sparkled a shining red. Curious, Kenshin swam a little closer, until he was close enough to reach out and touch it. But by now he was running out of air, so without thinking, he grabbed the object and kicked off the rocky bottom. When Kenshin broke the surface, he coughed and sputtered, with one arm holding the red stone, and the other arm to keep afloat. He cursed his curiosity, but something told him not to let go of the stone. So with a little difficulty, he managed to reach to edge of the onsen. Kenshin put the stone on the grass (A.N. he still in the water if you didn't know that already) and examined it closely for the first time. It was wine red and smooth as hardened velvet. Kenshin had never felt anything as smooth and frictionless under his fingers, not even when blood froze on his katana in the winter during the Bakumatsu. It was oval in shape and felt lighter than it should have. Than questions flowed into his mind like a torrential flood: What the hell was it? Is it dangerous? Where did it come from? What was it doing here, of all places? Kenshin wanted these questions answered, but he realized he had stayed longer than he meant to, and late afternoon was surrendering to dusk. _Kaoru's going to get worried if I don't get back soon_, Kenshin thought. After he got dressed, he thought, _Should I take the stone? It_ _might be risky carrying it_ _in public_. He reallydidn't want to leave it behind. _Besides_, he rationalized, _it might be worth some money_. And with that he wrapped the wine red stone in his magenta gi and walked the path out of the forest and toward the dojo. He had a lot to think about.

Well, well! Not bad for a novice, eh? Well, I will be posting again soon, so remember (I know, you've heard it a million times, but we authors appreciate it!) to R & R! (Oooh! I have always wanted to say that!)


	2. Hatching

Dragon Rider Rurouni

Hatching

Hey there ya'll. I know, you can totally tell I'm new at this, but just bear with me, k? Yes, I do admit, I took a bunch of stuff from Eragon, but some of the descriptions and stuff are from my genius too! I am also aware of some grammar mistakes in the first chapter. Gomen gomen gomen! Review with name ideas for the dragon comin' up. I do have a name, but I wanna see if anyone comes up with anything better. Enjoy and merry Christmas! Italics are thoughts and later, mind touch.

Kenshin saw no one on the way back to the dojo, which was a good thing, because it might be just a little bit out of place, walking in public without a shirt with his gi wrapped around a wine red stone. _Kaoru's gonna get curious. I better think of a good excuse to ward off her curiosity. A thing like this should remain a secret until something is decided what to do with it,_ Kenshin mused. Night was coming rapidly, so he quickened his pace and found Kaoru waiting for him at the gate.

"Kenshin, where have you been? Dinner was an hour ago." Kaoru's voice radiated concern.

Kenshin gulped. He hated lying, but there was no other choice. So he lit his face up with a smile and chirped, "Do not worry about this one, Kaoru-dono. This one was just taking a walk to relax himself".

"But why aren't you wearing your gi?"

"My gi? Oro! Ah, well, you see…I was rather warm, so I…"

"Took it off?" Kaoru finished the sentence for him.

"Hai. That I did."

Kaoru gave him one last long look and sighed, "Okay Kenshin. So long as everything is ok. Are you hungry? I managed to salvage some food from two certain pigs…" She growled at that last bit, so Kenshin had to laugh. "Oh no, Kaoru-dono! This one had some food from the market. I am full." Kaoru sighed again. "Ok then. I am going to go to bed, so goodnight." Kenshin smiled." Goodnight Kaoru-dono."

_Wow. I can't believe I just pulled that off._ Kenshin knew she suspected something was up, though he trusted her not to pry into his business. He knew she had more respect from him to stoop to something like spying on him, although she always kept an eye on him. With a groan, he sat on his futon cross-legged style and put the stone on his lap. He could have sworn he hear a small squeak when he was walking to his room. It was to quiet for Kaoru to hear, but it was too loud to be a rat. Another squeak and this time he felt a strong vibration through his finger that left his arms that felt the clash of many swords go numb. It confirmed his guess that the sound came from the stone. Why was it doing that? Then to Kenshin's shock, the stone started to wobble in his lap, squeaking all the while. He instinctively jumped up and when to the other corner of his room, where his sakabato was leaning up against the wall. He unsheathed it slowly, the sword making a reptilian hiss and with a musical ting, he dropped the sheath and held the sword with two hands, all of his attention focused on the stone, his body vibrating incase…

CRACK! Kenshin jumped a mile but stayed were he was, for the thing that came out of the stone, licking off the membrane that encased it, was a dragon.

Woo hoo hoo! Two chappies in one day! Things are gonna start to pick up real soon. Just remember to R&R and most of all, enjoy!


	3. Seiko

Dragon Rider Rurouni

Seiko

I finally figured out how to post new chappies! YAY! Hey, I have a bone to pick with you folks. I have had this story up for a few days, and only three flippin reviews? And over 100 hits? That flipping PATHETIC! I mean COME ON PEOPLE! We authors LIVE off reviews. It gives us the will to write. Why else would we spend hours on computers that barely work and we type until our fingers are developing bloody blisters and our backs are practically broken (and don't get me started on lost sleep). Just to hear what you people have to say about it, good or bad. And its not just me, I think I speak for all the authors on when I say just please…please…even if its just once…just…just…review. I mean, it's not much too ask, is it? Is it?

Kenshin stood in complete in utter shock and amazement as he stared at the beautiful creature before him. It was blood red in color and had a row of golden spikes and horns running down its back, with a large gap between the junction that connected the neck to the body. The gold claws were sharper than splinters of glass, and were serrated on the inside curve. Two diminutive fangs curved down from its jaws and looked sharper than a newly forged edge of a virgin katana (A/N one that has no blood on it…yet). Even the dragon hatchlings eyes were gold, exactly like the amber hue of the eyes of the Battousai. It now looked at him with such intelligence that Kenshin relaxed his guard a bit and lowered his sword. Being only the size of a small dog, it couldn't be dangerous, right? Kenshin smiled, and with his right hand, touched the dragon on the flank. Liquid fire exploded within his veins, and suppressed the urge to scream in pain. There he lay, on the floor, panting, for what seemed like an age. He look at his right palm, and to his shock, found a diffused sliver oval that itched and burned like a spider bite. "Kuso" Kenshin hissed. Than he felt something brush against his leg, and he impulsively jumped away, but the energy did not burn him again. The dragon gave a longing mew, and looked at him with curiosity, and strangely with recognition as well, as if the hatchling knew him all its life. _Those eyes…they seem to pierce into my very soul_ Kenshin thought with awe. He could hardly believe what was happening. Then he felt something brush against his conciseness that became a probing tendril of thought. Kenshin was now able to reach out with his mind. He felt so strange, like a ghost that slipped of ether. He now felt sudden panic that he was now vulnerable. Any could hurt him now. So with relief, he slipped back within the barriers and safety of his own mind.

_Kenshin_

He heard the name clearly spoken in his mind. Shocked, he looked around, but the only thing there was the dragon hatchling. It stared at him with those golden amber orbs, not expecting anything…completely understanding of him. _It _Kenshin realized, _is intelligent. Wait, why do I keep calling it an it?_ Kenshin decided to find out. He picked the hatching and flipped it over to try to find any distinguishing marks, despite the squeals of protests. Giving up, he put it down, groaning in defeat. "Nonetheless, you need a name. It looks like you are going to be staying a while."

_Kenshin_

"That's my name. You can't have it." He said to the dragon. "How about…Igor?"

_No_ the hatching spoke (A/N in Kennys mind) with what sounded like a hint of amusement. _Kenshin_. "Is that all you can say?" Kenshin asked. _Yes_ the dragon said.

Kenshin groaned. Not even five minutes out of the shell and already it had developed a sense of humor. "How do you like the name Thorn?"

_No._

"Tyson?"

_No._

"Hiromeki?" "Lupe?"

_No. No._

"Arrg! I give up! I am horrible at na-"Kenshin started to yell but then he realized something. "Hey, wait a min, you're not a he, but a she!"

_Yes._ The dragon responded, finding it funny he finally got it. Kenshin scratched his chin, he had a good name. It was the name of his deceased sister (A/N I just made this up for the sake of this ficcie), but would the dragon like it? "Do you like the name Seiko, young brightscales?"

_Yes_

Big thanx to plutogirl and Sapphire Lupe, my two only reviewers growls at other readers. Well, I m still gonna say it , R & R!


	4. Author's Note

Author's note

I am sooooooooooo sorry about not updating! My Boxer Dutchess just died and my mom's mean and soooo much homework and I take soooooo long to get to and from school! ARRGGGG, I HATE CANCER! Dutchie was too young at only five! Just the way she looked at me, she was in soo much PAIN! My life is in complete turmoil, but I haven't forgotten about you guys, and I am sooo sorry about the long wait, but be patient with me just a little longer! I will update chapter 4 soon! It's called "Dirty little Secret", and its really funny. Just wait a little long, and I promise to update ASAP. Thank you very much and may ur swords stay sharp!

P.S. YES FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME I HAVE READ ERAGON AND THE ELEST TOO! TEN FLIPPING TIMES FOR BOTH AND YES THIS IS A CROSSOVER. And no, I wasn't yelling. The caps were so people defiantly saw the p.s.


	5. Dirty Lil' Secret

Chappie 4

Dirty Lil' Secrect

Thank you sooooo much for being patient. U will all be rewarded with funny stuff between me and me muse I kidnapped, er I mean, "borrowed". Yes, borrowed…Anyhoo, I dedicate this story to my deceased boxer Dutchess, for she did the best things for me. She won lotsa ribbons for me during my school's Fall Show (I go 2 a kewl school. I am a Small Animal Science major, and only in sophomore year ). I am sooo proud tears leak out". DUTCHESS, I FLIPPING LOVE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGET THE WAY YOU ALWAYED DROOLED AND WHEEZED AND SNOORED SO LOUD I COULDN'T SLEEP! _I LOVE YOU!_

_**Bold italics mean mind touch.** Regular italics mean personal thoughts._

Kenshin- Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down.

U.B.- I AIN'T NO EFFING _SIR_!

Kenshin- sarcastically cruel Sorrrry!

U.B.-Well, ya should be! Hey, anyone seen Battosai?

Battosai-walks into the room with an armful of beer Right here BEAST.

U.B.-Eeeeeek! You do NOT need beer! You're as unstable as it is!

Battosai-Yah, well I have a feelin' I'm gonna need it.

U.B.-GIMMIE HAPPY JUICE!

Battosai-throb mark NOOO! MINE! ALL MINE! Jumps out of U.B.'s window

CRUNCH! 

Kenshin-runs to window Ooooh, your mom's gonna a fit about those rosebushes.

U.B.- O.o'' Whoa, he's gonna be madder than Jesse Jackson have to answer the white courtesy phone at the airport. Oops, Lord, I apologize about that, and leavin' those starving pygmies down in New Guinea. Amen. But I don't care who u are, that's funny right there

Kenshin-Yeah, he's more ridiculous than a one legged man in a brewery making Hopps.

Battosai- GET ME THE F--- OUT THESE PRICKLEY TENDRILS OF TORTURE!

U.B.-Now, now ur a prick yourself, so you can stay there awhile.

Kenshin- Just like a woman, every rose has its thorns.

Sano-waltzes in randomly But our UNCHAINED BEAST is more like a cactus.

U.B.-Jumps a foot in the air Leaping lizard, where the hell did u come from Birdhead?

Sano-Blame my parents.

U.B.- Gee wiz, you get me more frustrated than an Amish electrician!

Battosai-GET ME OUTTA HERE! I'M MADDER THAN A QUEER WITH TONSILITIS ON VALINTIMES DAY! IF YOU LET ME OUT I PROMISE TO MAKE YOUR DEATH LESS PAINFUL!

U.B.- NO! Howsa bout' I will let u go at the end of the chappie and with no negative consequences on me whatsoever!

Battosai-Fine, can I at least have a bottle of Smirnoff?

U.B- Fine, here yah go. Drops the bottle out of the window

CRASH! Tinkle

Battosai-YOOOWWWW! OW OW OW! IT BURNS! U.B, YOU BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

U.B- Well, being the UNCHAINED BEAST, I suppose "bitch" is a proper term **(Dad, don't yell at me for cussing, I mean female dog context, like a donkey being called an ass!)**. Oh, and by the way, only _7_ reviews and over 250 hits? COME ON! MAN, I AM SOOO MAD I COULD SWALLOW GUN POWER AND TWO BULLETS, EAT A CHELUPA, TAKE OFF MY BRICHES, LAY ON MY BACK, SPREAD MT BUTT CHEEKS, FART, AND DROP A DEER FROM ONE HUNDRED YARDS!

Sano- O.O'' Uh, I am having a feeling she means it.

Kenshin-Yah, she can get pretty mad. Mad enough to make even Battosai quail and pee in his hamaka.

Battosai- AMAKAKERU RYU NO HERAMEKI! Blasts out of rosebushes

U.B.-Oh snap! Kenshin. Lock the doors! Battle stations!

Kenshin-Sir yes sir!

U.B.- I TOLD YOU I AIN'T NO FLIPPING SIR!

Sano- Hey, why didn't Battosai think of using his katana before?

U.B. Ya know, Birdhead, I don't know?

Dirty lil' Secret **Yes**

That single word reverberated in Kenshin's mind like an undying echo. Never again would he lack a champion. Never again would he be alone. It's true, he had heard of tales of Dragon Riders and their roles in the Bakumatsu. Even then, they were few in numbers, their shadows darkening the blood soaked earth was a rare sight indeed back then. Kenshin never bothered getting acquainted with the few that were around. They had an air of arrogance that gave them "I am so much better than you because I am a Rider" attitude. One of them ever had the nerve to tell him that he had much bloodlust in battle and that he should tone it down. The Rider was rewarded with a glare that would have killed him a thousand times if it could. At that point, his trip down memory lane was interrupted with a hungry mew from Seiko. Hunger was pulsing through her thoughts, and she had spent so much time in that shell without nourishment, and that he could please hurry up and get her something to eat. Kenshin sighed and smiled, and got up to go to the kitchen. As he open up the shoji, he felt something bump his leg and saw golden peering up at him in the darkness. Seiko was trying to follow. Kenshin knelt down at her level and closed his eyes. He felt his mind tough the hatchlings, and imposed one thought upon her conscience.

_**Stay here.**_

Seiko's eyes widened in surprise that he learned to talk with his mind so soon. Kenshin repeated the command. **_Stay here_**. He left her mind and felt himself enveloping his mind with relief. He hoped he made himself understood, and watched as she turned around and curled up on his bed. _Sheesh, only ten minutes out of the shell and she acts like she's the queen of my bed_. Kenshin concentrated on reaching the kitchen without being heard. He crept outside of Kaoru's door and listened to her steady breathing. He also heard Yahiko and Sanosuke's snores nearby. Kenshin relaxed his guard but kept quiet all the same. When he reached the kitchen, he saw a slap of meat wrapped in cloth and preserved with salt on the counter. He weighed in his hands and found it to be enough to sake her appetite. Using his godspeed, he reached his room in a few seconds, with the meat tucked under his arm. He walked over to Seiko, who was curled up as content as a cat. Kenshin put the meat on the floor and with his sakabato, cut into small pieces in a few seconds. He took a piece and with his palm flat, offered it to Seiko. The dragon cautouly sniffed, and with a jabbing motion, took the meat and swallowed it with a jerking motion. Kenshin fed her this way for a while, careful to keep his fingers out of the way. When he offered the last piece, the dragoness considered it for a moment, and then lazily snapped it up. Kenshin felt the unrelentless weights of sleep over take him. Seiko curled up next to him, and both dragon and Rider slept peacefully.

Kenshin woke up early dawn, opening his eyes and rubbing the sleepies from his eyes with a spine-cracking yawn. Memories from last night overwhelmed him last a tsunami, and he looked around for Seiko. But the dragoness was not around. Kenshin fully awoke with a panicked start, and cast out his mind for Seiko. The hatchling was some ware nearby. _Oh no, if Kaoru was to find out…_ Kenshin really did not what to think about her reaction at that moment. He ran out of the room, the door was widely ajar. After a few minutes of running around, he suddenly came around to giant mud puddle. Kenshin, who was still running that point tripped over a rock and with an "oro!" fell in the puddle with a big spash! Kenshin was covered in heavy brown filth, and with a groan, shook his head to rid his head of most of the muck. **_Not bad, but try jumping a little more gracefully next time_. **Kenshin whipped around, and found a very muddy Seiko sitting on her haunches with a very impish grin. She was curling her upper lip and emitting a sort of coughing growl with some smoke. Kenshin glared **_What the hell is wrong with you?_** Seiko stopped the odd sound for a second, and with eyes sparkling **_Nothing, it is just funny seeing you trip like that after all the maneuvers you have pulled in your life_**. She emitted the coughing growl again, and with embarrassment, Kenshin realized she was laughing at him. _She's an enigma with wings! How am I gonna handle her? _Kenshin tried to hold on to the dregs of dignity he had left by getting up with a disgusted groan, and said to Seiko **_Let us wash the filth on mine skin and your scales._** Seiko got up and followed him to the bathhouse, eager to be clean. Kenshin had to smile at her eagerness. Yep, she's your regular dirty little secret.

There you have it folks, just like I promised. I have to shower now too cuz I smell at the moment.

Kenshin-Wow, we have found something we both agree on!

U.B.- HOW DARE YOU!

_Intermission_

Oh, and I will have a special guest next chappie, so read and review.


End file.
